


Wicked Arrangement

by Bearixt



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Yuri Plisetsky Has a Crush on Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Is Protective of Katsuki Yuuri, Yuri Plisetsky Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearixt/pseuds/Bearixt
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Yuri wouldn’t actually destroy other people’s things just because he wanted to. So, if he kicks a stone, and the stone hits something, like the window of an inn, he doesn’t really mean it.-A summer Yuri spends paying for a broken window, buying groceries,notdeveloping a crush, meeting wannabe gangsters, and helping out a family running an inn—not necessarily in that order.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Katsuki Family
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Wicked Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetitLu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitLu/gifts).



> me, 3 fics later: what do you mean all the titles of my yu2 works so far starts with the letter w?
> 
> (ADVANCE) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY LUV, TO MY SOUL, TO MY CO-CONSPIRATOR IN THIS YU2 AGENDA!! LU I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!! I hope you like this ʕ*ﾉᴥﾉʔ 
> 
> Advance sorry for the colorful language. The rating is just really for Yuri's mouth. _*points at the Yuri Plisetsky Swears tag*_ Thank you to Nikki for the beta!
> 
> Also, stay safe, everyone. We will overcome this.

It was an accident.

Contrary to popular belief, Yuri wouldn’t actually destroy other people’s things just because he wanted to. He doesn’t even know when and how all those rumors about him started, and he only messed with Ivan’s bike once. _Once!_ That prick totally deserved it, too, because he’s an absolute dick.

So, yeah. Point is, he isn’t a fucking annihilator or pulverizer or whatever epithet those fuckers at university used.

It’s the wee hours of the goddamn morning. He’s lost. Frustrated. He kicked a stone because he is fucking frustrated.

If the stone hit something, like the window of a building, he didn’t really mean it.

He continues to stand still like an idiot, gaping at the space where there used to be a window. It looks like… an inn? Why the hell was the window so easy to break anyway? What if thieves want to break in? 

Not that he’s a thief.

But the people inside don’t know that.

_Fuck._

Yuri thinks of walking to the opposite direction and pretending it wasn’t him, or maybe running like hell, but what if they think that he is _actually_ a thief since he’s running away?

He’ll just talk with the owners and explain properly. Yeah, that’s a good plan.

And then, a woman with an obviously dyed blonde hair comes out of the door. It’s still quite dark, the sun’s not coming up yet, but the light from the lone, nearby street lamp makes her ears glint.

Huh, that’s not right. Ears shouldn’t glint.

Oh, wait, those are piercings. More than one. _Lots_ of them. The woman brings up her hand and takes a drag on a cigarette. Yuri gulps. What if it’s not an inn but a _mafia hideout?_

Maybe he should’ve just run away.

“Oi.”

Yuri flinches, and then stands up straighter and pretends he didn’t flinch. Dammit. “What.”

“That your fault?” She nods toward the window. Yuri opens his mouth to explain, but the woman isn’t waiting for him. “Just pay for the damages.”

“I don’t have money.”

“Fortunately for you, we’re not yet open for today. If you had hit someone, you would’ve been in a tough spot. You only have to pay for the window.”

“I said I don’t have fucking money!” Yuri growls. “Are you listening to me or what?” 

“Listen, kid. I’m being kind here.”

“Yeah, and you’re being deaf as well. What part of ‘I don’t have money’ do you not get?” Honestly, Yuri doesn’t know why he’s arguing with the mafia, but all that frustration is giving him the fight-or-flight response, and he’s totally fighting right now.

If he dies later though… damn, that would suck.

“I can’t believe you have the guts to talk like that.” After taking another long drag on her cigarette, she throws it on the ground and steps on it. “Whatever. I’ll just let the police drag your ass away from here.”

 _Ah, shit._ Yuri strides across the road, trying to approach the other who’s already walking back inside the mafia hideout (or hopefully actually an inn since she mentioned customers?). “Wait!”

She turns around and crosses her arms. “Well? Paying for it?”

Yuri clicks his tongue. Dammit, he doesn’t have any money. He doesn’t have _anything._ “I can’t.”

“Then I’m not sure why we’re still talking,” she says with a shrug.

Yuri doesn’t know what to do aside from croaking out a small, “Please.” It’s embarrassing as fuck, but the woman’s not calling the police (yet), so yeah, sacrifices. 

“Mari? What’s happening?”

Yuri turns his head around so fast that he has to massage his neck right after, but he’s scared for a moment there, thinking it’s the police (or more mafia members). It turns out to be a man holding bags of groceries on both hands. Their eyes meet briefly before the man turns his attention back to the woman (Mari?).

Yuri can’t get arrested. If he does, his parents will find out, and they’ll just be pissed that he’s being a burden on them. Again. Not that he fucking cares what those two think, but his grandpa…

His grandpa will be so disappointed.

He’s already probably disappointed with him after he fought with his old man (again), after he ran away from home… and he’ll be disappointed (again) when he finds out that he not only got lost but is also about to be arrested.

Great. So fucking great.

“—help anyway. What do you think?”

Yuri blinks himself out of stupor. Since when did the man get so close? It’s already bright out? Oh, wow, he looks kinda cu—

And fuck, what?

“Fuck, what?” he repeats out loud. A second later, he bites his cheek, because he really gotta _shut the fuck up_.

The other, surprisingly and thankfully, just laughs. “I said, you can just help out in the inn if you don’t have money since we need help, too.”

With all his brain cells trying their best, Yuri replies, “Uh.”

“Don’t worry!” The man smiles at him. “The work isn’t too hard. And it would just be for a few days.”

The woman sighs. “What do you mean a few days? It’s gonna take him three months at least. How much do you think that window costs? How much do you think our budget for this month is?”

“We needed to change the windows anyway. I mean, why is it easy to break in the first place?”

“Fucking point exactly,” Yuri mutters.

“Right?” the man replies. Yuri splutters, not expecting him to catch that, but what the hell, he’s still too close to Yuri for his comfort. “So, do you want to work part-time here? We can talk about it more inside.”

What other choice does he have anyway? It’s the jail or the inn. The inn’s not gonna require him to wear _orange_. “Sure, whatever.”

“Great!” The man transfers all the bags to his left hand and offers his right hand to Yuri. “Yuuri. Nice to meet you!”

“The fuck?!”

The woman growls and Yuri shrinks a little. “Mind your manners, brat.”

The man’s smile falters. At that moment, Yuri feels like an Ivan, that is, like an absolute dick.

“Sorry, I was just—fuck.” Yuri scratches his head. He’s really bad at this. “Nice to meetcha. I was just—my name. How did you know?”

“Eh? I don’t know your name.”

“You just said it.”

The man tilts his head in reply.

Yuri hesitates. “It’s Yuri.”

“What a coincidence!” The other straightens up—and there it is. The Smile. “My name’s Yuuri, too! But I think… yours is a single u, right?”

After Yuri nods, he continues, “Mine’s Y-U-U-R-I. It’s nice to meet you, Yuri! This is my sister, Mari. Come on, let’s go inside.”

“Ugh, this will be a pain,” Mari mutters as they start to walk. Louder, she says, “From now on, you’re Yurio.”

Yuri opens his mouth to complain, but Mari’s glare makes him stop in his tracks.

“Don’t be like that, Mari.” Yuuri frowns. “His name is Yuri, so you should call him Yuri. Right?”

Abso-fucking-lutely. But, well, it _will_ be confusing. “Yura’s fine.”

“Oh, okay. Yura, then. Nice to meet you, Yura.”

“Just how many times are ya gonna say that?!” He can feel his ears burning up, dammit. It’s all because he’s so tired of hearing that _nice to meet you_ thing!

Yuuri laughs. “Sorry, sorry.”

* * *

The work is actually… pretty easy. There isn’t a lot of people coming into the inn, and those that do stay are mostly pretty nice and patient. They kindly greet Hiroko and Toshiya, Yuuri’s parents, and idly chat with Yuuri and Mari—and Yuri himself when he brings them their food—when they have the chance.

Mari’s nicer than he expected, but she was about to call the cops on him earlier, so Yuri’s still a little uncomfortable with her around.

But if he’s gonna talk about nice people, Mr. Nice-To-Meet-You aside, then he gotta talk about the Katsuki parents. He literally just smashed their windows, but _they_ said sorry to hear that _he’s_ having a bad day and that he was lost and that “ _we can help you get to the station after work, okay?”_

He tells them that he can come every day (because he has nowhere to stay anyway, and fuck, he needs to do something about that too), and he might as well spend his entire summer vacation here.

Whatever. He’ll leave his future problems to the future him.

* * *

Yuri doesn’t know what made him spill his gut out anyway, but it’s probably the kindness that the family had shown him—the warmth in Hiroko and Toshiya’s gazes, the support that Yuuri has been giving him all day, and the unique way of caring that Mari shows him once in a while.

So, he tells them after dinner, which the Katsuki parents insist is on the house.

“So you don’t have anywhere to stay?” Yuuri asks.

Yuri shrugs. “I can find a way.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Mari says. “You don’t even have money.”

“I told you, I can find a way.”

“No can do,” Yuuri says, tone firm. He crosses his arms, and Yuri remembers Mari’s actions this morning. They’re really siblings. “You can stay here for the meantime, Yura.”

“Huh?! Then I won’t be able to pay off my debt!”

“You don’t have to pay for it. Actually, you don’t have to pay for the windows anymore. It’s okay. Right, Mari?”

Mari nods, but Yuri’s not having any of it. “Nah, it’s okay. I said I’ll pay for it, so I’ll pay for it. Besides, you guys need help. I don’t even know how you guys handle it, especially you!” He points his finger at Yuuri, who uncrosses his arm to rub the back of his head. “How clumsy are you?!”

“Ehe.”

“That’s not an answer!”

Hiroko pats Yuri’s shoulder and smiles. “If you want to continue working here, then you should stay here. We have a guest room.”

He just _can't_ say no to her. “Is—is that really okay?”

“Of course,” Toshiya replies. “Are you sure you don’t want to call your parents?”

Yuri waves a hand. “Yeah, it’s okay. I’m an adult, ya know?”

“Ya sure about that, brat?”

It’s only Hiroko’s laughter that stops Yuri from calling Mari an old hag.

“There are others that help out sometimes, too. You might meet them since it’s summer break!” Yuuri beams.

Yuri sighs. “I don’t really care. Anyway, I’m free, I’d appreciate the lodge, I’m paying for the windows, and you need the help. Great. Wicked arrangement.”

* * *

Work is easy… until it isn’t. The inn _actually_ has busy days, despite being in the middle of nowhere (it’s why he got lost!).

It shouldn’t be surprising; they do have money to keep their business running—and replace all their old windows. Seriously. If they just did that a long time ago, then a simple rock wouldn’t have been able to break it down, and Yuri didn’t need to be here.

But if Yuri didn’t need to be here…

“Hey, part-timer! I need some help here!”

And there is the little _kid_ at the kitchen entrance, with six plates on his hands and arms. Yuri clicks his tongue. He walks over to the brat to take two plates off him and save the Katsukis from putting a dent in their budget. (Not that he didn’t do that with the window and all.)

“Are you an idiot? You have like, two fucking hands,” Yuri snaps. “You’re also a part-timer here, so shut up.”

The brat rolls his eyes. “I’m still a part-timer here longer than you,” he says before walking away.

Yuri scowls. Yeah, so fucking what if Minami’s been part-timing here longer? So fucking _what_ if he has been here since the beginning of time?

Mari comes out of the kitchen to poke him in the forehead. Yuri would’ve swatted her hands away, but his hands are full.

“He’s also older than you, ya know,” she says.

Yuri mutters under his breath. Did he say that out loud? Whatever. “What tables are these for?”

“Those guys at the corner.” She narrows her eyes. “Be careful.”

“What?”

“Yuuri’s not back yet, too… but Kenjirou’s here, so it should be fine.”

_“What.”_

“Nothing, nothing. Just serve that before it gets cold,” she says before she returns to the kitchen.

Yuri walks toward the table and… _ah_ , he knows this type. That ‘be careful’ comment makes sense. Slicked back hair. Leather jackets. One’s wearing glasses _inside_ the inn, one’s wearing a hat _also_ inside the inn, and one’s wearing too many jewelry around his neck that Yuri’s surprised he can still sit straight.

Yeah, better not to bother with them. They’re like the template, wannabe gangsters you see in high school, but they look to be the same age as Yuri. Didn’t grow up from their trying-to-be-cool phase, probably.

“Enjoy your meal,” he mutters before walking his way back to the kitchen.

“Oi.”

Yuri _doesn’t_ hear anything.

“Oi! I know you can hear me, part-timer.”

“Is he really ignoring us? Hey, hey, come here! We’re gonna order something else.”

“Are ya really gonna ignore ya customers?”

Yuri’s a fucking _pro_. He can do this. He takes a deep breath and approaches the table again. “Yeah? What’s your order?”

Hat grins and nudges Glasses. “Man, you’re right. He’s actually quite pretty up close.”

The fuck?

“Hair’s pretty long. Natural blond, too…” Jewelry trails off as he moves his gaze from Yuri’s hair downwards and—

The _fuck?_ “Oi, where the fuck do you think you’re looking at, you fucking asshole?”

Yuri takes a step forward to grab one of Jewelry’s obviously fake gold necklaces and reel him in and fucking _pummel_ him to the ground when the shrimp steps in. Minami _is_ smaller than Yuri, but the brat keeps his back straight, asserting dominance over three men with his aura alone that Yuri’s actually pretty impressed.

“I can and I will throw you out, but Yuuri’s coming back soon. It will be bad if he sees you three being kicked out again, no?”

The sweet yet threatening tone is a surprise, but Yuri’s more stunned at the fact that the idiots _did stand down._ There’s a story there somewhere, and Yuri’s vibrating with excitement because he gotta know this!

But Minami’s already dragging him to the kitchen. Ugh.

“Hey, you ok?” Minami asks the moment they set foot in the kitchen.

Yuri suppresses a shiver and instead rolls his eyes. Minami, caring for _him,_ the part-timer-that-has-been-here-after-him? Creepy. Never mind the fact that Minami actually looks like a concerned puppy right now. “Of course I’m fine. ‘m not a weak shit. Who the fuck are those guys anyway?”

“Just some troublemakers. They don’t really do anything nowadays, but I guess they like picking on new people.” From a concerned puppy to the Cheshire Cat in an instant. “I’m surprised you don’t get along with them, actually.”

“The fuck is that supposed to mean, you little—”

Mari chops a carrot with more force than necessary. “Get back to work!”

They scramble to pick up the plates and manage to dash into the safe zone, the dining area, just before one of the kitchen knives is embedded in the wall.

* * *

It’s a slow weekend, which is just the breather that Yuri needs from last month. Good thing, too, because Minami’s back to doing training or something that Yuri never really bothered to ask, so it’s just him and the Katsuki’s.

Yuuri eagerly accommodates a couple that enters, so Yuri pays them no mind and starts cleaning the tables. He picks up a glass from the empty table near the one that Yuuri led the customers to and puts it on the tray—

“You’re getting quite chubby, Mr. Waiter.”

Yuri’s brow twitches. No, Yuuri can handle him. He handled _three_ assholes before. It’s just one this time. Yuri moves the tray to the side and cleans the table with a cloth.

Yuuri’s strangely not replying.

“Hey, hey, are you sure you’re not just eating everything in the kitchen?”

Yuri scrubbed harder. There’s a fucking _stain_ on the table.

“How are you gonna get a love life, pocha pocha? Maybe I should call you Pochayuu instead—”

Okay, that’s fucking _it._ Yuri slams the tray down and stomps off to their table. He stands between them, sneering, and looks down at the seated asshole who looks surprised yet fucking _amused_.

“Oi, asshole. Who the _fuck_ do you think you are? I don’t know what’s a pocha pocha, but you can fucking shove it down your throat.” He leans down to his level and stares straight in the asshole’s eyes. “And even if he’s fat, because this pig really eats loads of katsudon, so fucking what? You have a fucking problem with that?”

It’s quiet after that, and Yuri can feel the other customers’ eyes on him, but he doesn’t back down and continues to scoff.

A beat later, the woman laughs, the asshole following suit. Of fucking course she’s an asshole too. Birds of the same feather and all that.

Wait. That sound… Yuri stands up and turns around.

Yuuri’s also laughing?

“Is this your new employee, Yuuri? I like him!”

Yuri blinks.

Yuuri chuckles. _The fuck?_ “This is Yuri with a single u, but you can call him Yura to avoid confusion. He’ll just be with us this summer.” Yuuri turns to him, a small smile still on his face. “I appreciate that, Yura. These are my childhood friends, Yuuko and Takeshi. Sorry about that. Takeshi can be quite… a handful, but don’t worry! The pocha is an inside joke.”

“Quite a handful? More like an extreme pain in the ass,” the woman, Yuuko, says. She shifts her attention to Yuri and smiles, full teeth and all. Yuri squints. That smile can fucking _blind_ people.

“Nice to meet you, Yura! Glad to see that there’s someone else who’s ready to kick some ass for Yuuri! I would’ve done it myself, but I can’t visit here more often nowadays.”

“Don’t worry about it, Yuuko,” Yuuri replies. “You have kids. Triplets.”

They’re married? The asshole has little versions of him?! _This_ asshole?!

“Haven’t we already established that we’re just childhood friends fooling around?” Asshole mutters. “Hey, Yuuri, make your guard dog stand down. Though…” he frowns. “He feels more like a cat to me.”

Yuuko stands up and places her hands on the table to lean forward. “That’s true!” she exclaims, eyes shining and god why is this woman so _bright?_

How was he supposed to know they are friends?!

“Bah.” He turns around to pick up the tray he left and rushes to the kitchen.

“Look, his ears are red! So cute!”

* * *

“You’re frequently on your phone nowadays,” Mari comments. It’s only the two of them in the kitchen, and the customers outside can be counted on one hand, so Yuri’s taking a break.

“Mmm.”

“Who are you texting?”

“None of your business.”

“…”

“… what the—? Oi, give that back!”

“Yuuko? Why are you texting Yuuko?” Mari looks up from _his_ phone and raises a brow. “You do know she’s married, right?”

Yuri feels a vein on his forehead pop. “Of-fucking-course I know? Christ, what the fuck do you think—”

“Look, she sent you something… Oh.” She pauses and smirks at him. “A picture of Yuuri? Hmm.”

“What does that ‘hmm’ mean!”

“Nothing, nothing,” she says. She hands him his phone and Yuri grabs it, but she doesn’t let go. “You know, if you wanted old photos of Yuuri, _I_ could easily bring out a few photo albums?”

“I don’t want old photos of Yuuri!” he screeches. What is wrong with all of them?! “Yuuko just suddenly started sendin’ these stuff out of nowhere!”

“Hmm. If you’re sure.”

“I’m sure!” he tugs at his phone harder and clutches it to his chest when Mari releases it. He glares at the evil creature that’s still smirking at him.

Seriously, it’s not a big deal. He would’ve blocked Yuuko for all her spamming, but he’ll feel bad about it later on.

“If you don’t want to see Yuuri in onesies…”

And she sometimes sends nice stuff too. _Not_ Yuuri’s photos. Like, cool jackets or boots from a thrift shop she frequents.

“…or in school uniform, or maybe even during his ballet recitals…”

Speaking of, Yuuri’s clothes are mostly abysmal in the—wait, ballet? “Yuuri did ballet?”

Mari’s grin sharpens. Yuri takes a step back.

“So?” She crosses her arms. “Do you want to see the album or not?”

“…”

“…”

“You just want to forget that all of this happened? That’s okay too,” Mari says, She raises a hand and cups her chin. “So you really don’t want to see the albums.”

Yuri knows what she’s doing. He _knows_. But ah, fuck it. “Ok, whatever, fine. I just wanna see how stupid that idiot looks in a onesie.”

Mari’s face makes Yuri wonder if this is how it feels like when you realize you just sold your soul to the devil.

“Who’s wearing a onesie?” says Yuuri who appears out of thin fucking air.

“No one!” Yuri blurts out. 

He glares at Mari’s nonexistent attempt to stop laughing, then at Yuuri’s bemused face. He growls at them and storms out of the kitchen. His voice did _not_ crack because he’s already fucking done with puberty, thanks.

…

Mari better remember this conversation later.

* * *

**Shrimp** [03:09]  
yeah, it was really beautiful!!!!

 **Shrimp** [03:09]  
he was really beautiful!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Shrimp** [03:09]  
a sight to behold uwu

 **Shrimp** [03:10]  
🥰🥰🥰🥰

 **Shrimp** [11:45]  
_Shrimp shared a song._

 **You** [11:47]  
oi this is actually hella nice

 **You** [11:47]  
nice to know you at least dont have shit taste in music

 **Shrimp** [11:48]  
dude

 **Shrimp** [11:48]  
that last line should’ve stayed in the drafts 

**Shrimp** [11:48]  
really unnecessary

 **Shrimp** [11:48]  
but i know right???? 

**Shrimp** [11:48]  
looped it for an entire week and its still great

 **Shrimp** [11:49]  
why are you still awake btw

 **Shrimp** [11:49]  
arent u up early tomo 

**Shrimp** [11:49]  
ur turn to do the groceries right

 **Shrimp** [12:01]  
i KNOW youre just pretending to be asleep!!

 **Shrimp** [12:01]  
dont just disappear when convenient!!!!!!

 **Shrimp** [12:15]  
fine guess im not returning this jacket

 **Shrimp** [12:15]  
the tiger print really matches my style anyway

 **You** [12:15]  
you better fucking return that this week you shithead

* * *

Yuri waits for the last customer to exit the door and… there. “Fuck yes, the day’s over!”

Mari sighs and ties her hair up higher. “Seriously, can’t you tone down the language?”

“It's Yura’s official last day today. We should close the inn tomorrow so we can celebrate,” Toshiya says with a smile of a saint.

“That’s a good idea!” Hiroko beams. She brings her hands together and turns to Yuri. “Can you tell your grandpa to come tomorrow? He should eat lunch with us.”

“Uh, yeah, sure—wait, no. Why are we having a celebration? I’m just paying off my debt.”

“Is that so?” Yuuri asks. “Then you can think of this as a celebration for our friendship!”

Yuri splutters. “Stop saying embarrassing things!”

“Just call your grandpa already,” Mari says after poking his cheek. “We can clean up here.”

“Fine.”

* * *

Someone knocks on the door as they prepare the food on the table.

“I’ll get it,” Mari says. A few seconds later, she comes back with—

“Grandpa!” Yuri shouts before jumping at him. Grandpa laughs, then chokes, complaining about his back.

“Hi, Yura,” Grandpa says after Yuri disentangles himself from the embrace. “How are you?”

“‘m fine. It’s not like I don’t text you updates.”

Grandpa laughs again, a lovely sound that Yuri can listen to forever. It’s as contagious as usual; Yuri can feel a grin on his own face.

“That’s true, but seeing you in person is just different.” Grandpa takes a step forward and bows at the people in the room. “Thank you for taking care of Yura.”

Hiroko waves a hand. “It’s nothing! If anything, we are thankful for his help.”

“Please sit!” Toshiya follows through, preparing one of the chairs. 

Grandpa shakes his head. “I’m afraid I don’t have enough money with me right now…”

“Nonsense! It’s on the house. It’s a celebration.”

Yuri eagerly nods and smiles encouragingly at the confused look Grandpa throws at him. 

(Mari visibly shivers from head to toe, muttering something that sounds like “creepy.” Yuri ignores that. Yuuri mentions that he has a nice smile and that he should smile more often. Yuri… ignores that, too.)

* * *

Yuuri had said that he will buy groceries before dinner while the inn is closed, and Yuri offered to help him before they leave. Grandpa is having fun drinking anyway.

The sun slowly sets, and the dim road reminds Yuri of the first day they met.

“Time flies so fast, doesn’t it? It feels like it was just yesterday when I came from the market and saw what you did to our window.”

Ugh. Of course he’ll focus on that. “Yeah. Thanks for not letting me rot in jail.”

“Don't overreact, Yura. Mari was just not in a good mood.”

“She was about to call the police.”

Yuuri shrugs. “I’m sure she was just about to call dad and not the actual police.”

“You don’t know that.”

A minute of silence. Then, “I’m sure Mari would’ve bailed you out herself after an hour.”

“That supposed to make me feel better?” Yuri rolls his eyes. “No point talking about it anymore. Past is past and all that shit.”

“True.”

They continue to walk in silence, but Yuri can’t just leave it at that, and shit, he can already see the inn. _Just get on with it!_

Yuri stops walking, closes his eyes, and inhales deeply.

“Yura?”

“Still,” Yuri says after he mustered all his courage, which is _not a goddamn lot_ since he can’t look at Yuuri. Because his rubber shoes are particularly interesting today. “Thanks for being there.”

Yuuri ruffles his hair with his slender fingers. Yuri looks up and swats it away with a growl.

“Thank you for being here, too, Yuri.”

Yuri scoffs and turns his head to the side. “Whatever.” He adjusts the grocery bags on his hands and walks briskly, not checking whether Yuuri is following or not. Though of course he’s following. It’s his fucking house. God, he's stupid. And it’s so hot. Isn’t summer over already?

Laughter welcomes Yuri when he enters the door. He blows a raspberry at Mari’s raised eyebrow when Yuuri arrives a few seconds after him. They went to the kitchen to put down the bags, and Yuri’s about to take the groceries out when Yuuri insists that _“it’s okay, I'll do that later, and you shouldn’t keep your grandpa waiting.”_

When they walk back out, Grandpa stands up. “We should head home now. Again, thank you very much for your generosity.”

Hiroko giggles and Toshiya shakes his head. “It’s nothing at all!” he says. “It is our pleasure to meet you, Nikolai.”

When they are all out of the house, Grandpa looks at the exterior of the inn and turns to Yuri. “Which window did you break, Yura?”

Yuri groans. Mari chuckles. Yuri groans again. “Can we stop talking about that low moment of my life?”

“We’ll miss you, Yura,” Hiroko says. Toshiya places a hand on her shoulder and nods in agreement. Mari waves a hand.

“Guess I'll visit sometime when I'm free. Maybe be a part-timer every summer for real. Dunno. By—”

“See you soon!” Yuuri pointedly exclaims.

“What?”

“See you soon,” he repeats, a serene smile forming on his face.

 _Ah._ Yuri grins. “See ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write FMA:B (yet?), but I realized that I'll probably write Ed the way I write Yuri. Scary.
> 
> Lu: "thank you for being there"?  
> Lu: Yuri and anybody else (maybe Yuuri, Minami or Yuuko?)  
> Me while plotting this fic: ok but how about yes to all
> 
> This is honestly very self-indulgent as much as it is a "try to include everything Lu wants" fic. Yuri & Katsuki Fam (which does not have a tag yet, BLASPHEMY)? Yuri & Yuuri? Yuri & Minami? Yuri & Yuuko? _Those_ two tags, especially? *chefkiss*
> 
> You can find me screaming at the void in [Twitter](http://twitter.com/rinkaisha_/)! LU I LOVE U! PLEASE ACCEPT THIS FIC AND ALL MY LOVE (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘)


End file.
